The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors. More specifically, the invention relates to marine propulsion devices which include a lower unit and which have a steering assembly for affording control of rotation of the lower unit about a vertical axis. Still more specifically, the invention relates to marine propulsion devices including a rack and pinion type steering assembly.
Prior marine propulsion devices having steering assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Breunich -- 3,095,849, July 2, 1963; PA0 Holzhauser -- 2,598,383; May 27, 1952; PA0 Kiekhaefer -- 3,091,977; June 4, 1963; PA0 Schroeder -- 2,891,498; June 23, 1959; PA0 Binder -- 2,583,407; Jan. 2, 1952; PA0 Harris -- 3,602,181; Aug. 31, 1971; PA0 Smith -- 3,799,102; Mar. 26, 1974; PA0 Smith -- 3,874,321; Apr. 1, 1975.